


Favorite Colors

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Brothers, Damian Wayne Feels, Gen, nightwing hoodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: Dick and Damian are shopping, and while browsing Damian comes across a hoodie based on a certain vigilante partner of his. After buying it on impulse he's got to find a way to keep his purchase a secret from his oldest brother.





	Favorite Colors

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF, you've been warned. 
> 
> This is based on some great images floating around Tumblr right now, you can check out pentapoda and nekonoheya on there to see my favorites.

“Grayson, can we go? The arcade closes soon and I need adequate time if I am to beat my previous high score.”

“Just one second, Little D. I still can’t decide which Tim will like better, the Superman hoodie or the Call Me Names: Hacker one,” Dick held both hoodies in question up for Damian to examine.

He shrugged, “What does it matter? Neither will replace the one you ruined.”

Damian didn’t want to be there, the detour to the clothing store had been Grayson’s idea. A ‘necessity’ he’d said. It was only one because his brother had mistakenly washed Tim’s favorite hoodie alongside a sharpie, thus ruining it and requiring the replacement.

“It’ll be fine. A gift from his favorite brother should be enough to smooth things over.”

“Yes, because the hoodie given to him by one of his Titan teammates is likened to a goldfish and easily replaceable.”

Dick rolled his eyes, “I didn’t say it would fix it, only smooth it over. If you don’t want to help, why don’t you browse? I seem to remember catching you with one of my own hoodies recently, maybe you can find a favorite of your own.”

“It would be better than watching you fawn over that Superman hoodie, buy one for yourself if you can’t choose. Drake can always steal it later,” Damian waved him off and made his way over to the clothes his size, at least looking through them would help pass the time.

He was amazed by how companies had attached themselves to superhero paraphernalia, they had everything from costumes to pajamas themed after the different heroes of the world. Despite all this, he was pleased to find a rack of hoodies dedicated completely to Batman.

He brushed his hand over them, considering purchasing one before a spark of blue peeked out from the tightly lined clothes. It stood out, the blue lined shoulder contrasting with the solid black of the others, and he tugged it free from the rack, a tiny gasp escaping his lips at the sight.

He tossed a quick, furtive glance behind him to make sure Grayson wasn’t watching and checked the size, perfect. He didn’t give his brain time to process the possible consequences of his impulsive desire. If he had, he would have easily convinced himself not to purchase the hoodie. Instead he darted towards the registers and paid for the contraband clothing with a wad of cash and a, “Keep the change and hand me a bag.”

The bewildered clerk passed him a plastic bag with one hand while pulling apart the wad of twenties with her other, “This is too much,” she gaped but Damian was already trudging back to Dick, his purchase safely wrapped in the confines of the dark bag.

He considered his older brother, who was still holding both hoodies, “Are you finished yet Grayson? I wasn’t gone ten minutes and managed to fulfil your request.”

Dick’s attention locked on his bag, “What? You bought something and didn’t let me see you try it on? The point of shopping is to show off your stuff and let your big bro help you decide what to get.”

“Then you shouldn’t have spent so much time on those,” Damian pointed at the hoodies, “Buy them both and let’s get a move on.”

“At least let me see what you got,” Dick said still eyeing the bag.

“No. You have wasted enough of my arcade time, I’ll lose no more because of your inane desire to see me try on something I’ll inevitably wear around you.”

“Dami,” Dick wined, “Have a heart.”

“I said no, Grayson. Make your purchase.”

Dick eyed him, a slow smile creeping across his face, “Not until I see what’s in your bag. Either hold out and miss your arcade time, or give in and show me what you bought.”

“Or I could simply leave you here.”

“You wouldn’t do that. You’re too eager to have me see your mad Cheese Viking skills.”

Damian hesitated, and it was that hesitation that was his doom. It gave Grayson enough time to consider why his youngest brother was being so obstinate about his purchase.

“Wait, you didn’t buy something embarrassing did you? What was it? A wonder woman hoodie? A batman one? Oh! Did you find a Red Robin hoodie?”

Dick darted forward, one hand reaching towards the bag. Damian yanked his arm back, only a second too late. Dick managed to get a handle of the bag open and spot the black fabric hidden within. A quick glance told Damian that the blue hadn’t shown at all and he resisted sighing with relief.

The look of disappointment on Dick’s face was almost enough to make Damian relent, almost, “Is it just a plain old black hoodie? What’s so incriminating about that?”

“Nothing, I just hate you invading my privacy,” Damian yanked the bag back away from his brother, “Now would you please make your purchase?”

Dick’s pout was evident in one way or another for the rest of their outing. Every time Damian glanced over he’d jut his bottom lip out and frown at the kid. Damian was weak against his brother’s pouts on a normal day, but when that look was shot at him over and over even Damian’s resolve began to break down.

Not so much that he was willing to allow Grayson to see his hoodie as his own purchase. However, if he could make his brother assume someone else had purchased it for him, that could fulfill his desire to make Dick smile.

The first step of his plan was to find a reason to change once they reached the manor. It was child’s play for him, he simply ‘spilled’ his drink all over himself when they stopped in the kitchen at the manor. After excusing himself from the kitchen he hurried off to his room and changed into the hoodie, taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror.

He allowed a tiny grin as he admired the blue Nightwing logo spread across the black hoodie. Blue on black, his favorite version of Grayson’s uniform. Grayson’s favorite version too if his current look was anything to go on.

When Dick saw him enter the kitchen his eyes lit up, “Where did you get that? You didn’t buy it today did you?”

Damian scowled, “Tt, of course not. You would have insisted on matching one’s if the store had any of these available.”

Dick deflated a little, but still seemed happy, “So where did you get it?”

“Take a guess,” it was a bit of a risk asking Grayson to guess where he’d gotten it, but any outright denial would be seen as proof he was lying. Grayson always knew when he was lying.

Dick thought for a moment before deciding, “It was Tim, wasn’t it? Some kind of older brother revenge scheme?”

Damian looked away from him, letting his brother decide on his own, “It was then! And you’re wearing it to cheer me up after today? Aww Little D!”

Dick pulled him into a bear hug, and Damian buried his head in Dick’s shoulder to hide his grin, the hoodie had been a good idea. Tricking Grayson into thinking Drake had purchased it for him, had been a great one. Now he could wear the hoodie freely without having to admit to Grayson he’d bought it.

Dick pulled away and grinned at him, “Now why don’t we go give Timmy the hoodie we bought for him?”


End file.
